The present invention relates to an insertion device for an infusion set.
Infusion sets are known from WO02/070037A2 and from WO2005/049117A2, for example. Such infusion sets are used for insulin therapy, for example, wherein insulin is transported by the infusion pump into the body of a diabetic with the aid of an infusion set. The infusion set comprises a cannula, which is preferably placed directly under or in the skin by means of an insertion device or a puncturing aid, and held in place with an adhesive bandage.
An insertion device for such an infusion set is known from EP1487519B1 for example. The disadvantage with this insertion device is that, before the infusion set can be inserted into the device, an advancement unit for inserting the infusion set must be preloaded from a rest position into an operation-ready position.
Additional insertion devices or puncturing aids for an infusion set are known from EP1970084B1, EP1631337B1 and EP1970083A1. The insertion devices have in common the fact that the technology of these insertion devices is based on a lever mechanism; the insertion devices are consequently complicated in structure and have many components.